


Give me Advice, Love Doctor

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Stories from a Spiral [2]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Poor Beans was stuck with Pork while the wizards were in the sewers with Sparck.
Relationships: Pork/Sparck
Series: Stories from a Spiral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033341





	Give me Advice, Love Doctor

“But I don’t know what to do, Beans,” he complained.

“For the last time James, I’m a doctor, not a therapist!” Beans said exasperated.

“Could you also be a doctor of love?”

“No. I have no medical training in love. You’re on your own, Jim.”

“Beans, I can’t be on my own. This is uncharted territory. I have never felt this way before,” Pork whined and Beans put down his hexacoder.

“What do you mean you’ve never felt this way before? You have attempted to seduce almost every man or woman we’ve come across,” Beans questioned.

“Only the most alluring, dear Beans. And I will admit, I was blinded by lust, however, this is different! Every time we are around the boy I feel tugging on my heart.” Beans rolled his eyes.

“How long has this been going on, Jim?” Pork put a hoove to his chin.

“Well, we have been travelling together for about a month, no? After the first week, I believe.” 

“That developed fast. Look, I don’t know what to tell you. Sparck isn’t the best with emotions, we both know that. Plus, right now he is preoccupied with all the scientific possibilities around him. It’s your call on what you want to do.”

“That is precisely the problem, Mr Beans.”

“Well, I’ll say the most important thing you should do is stop flirting with everyone we come across!”

“But Beans, I am unspoken for, I do not have a reason to keep to myself.” Beans scoffed.

“Whatever you say, captain, don’t you have to train the soldiers in your ‘Pork Chop?’”

“That was but a cover to get Sparck to go with the wizards, but now that you mention it…”

Beans was relieved when Pork finally left him alone in favour of boasting to the troops.


End file.
